the gossip is terrible and cruel (but honey, most of it is true)
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: After the war, Minerva tries to make up for the lack of helping her students during Umbridge's time at Hogwarts and forms an unusual alliance to bring justice. COMPLETE.


**Prompts and Challenges**

 **#35.** Nemesis **[Greek mythology Competition]**

 **#FAIRYTALES: Assignment #7. Task 2:** write about someone collecting evidence for something; Prompts: (dialogue) "I don't know why, but this whole secrecy thing turns me on a bit..."(character) Helena Ravenclaw; **[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Challenges/Assignment]**

 **#E.11.** Write about a parent/guardian/responsible adult finding out about Dolorous Umbridge and the blood quill **[Scavenger Hunt]**

 **#681.** Enchanted quill [ **If you dare Challenge]**

 **#Passion Fruit & Pink Grapefruit. **(Rita Skeeter; Dolores Umbridge) **[IceCream Factory Challenge]**

 **Words:** 1,907

* * *

 _The Revelation in the Revenge_

* * *

„I have to admit, I am quite surprised to find you here, Minerva," the blonde, curly haired witch said and started to organize the papers on her desk. "I was under the impression you had long ago stopped reading and supporting the Daily Prophet."

The Headmistress of Hogwarts chuckled and took a seat in front of the desk.

"True. Though I only quit reading it because the rubbish you wrote during the last few years could hardly be called decent reports, Rita," Minerva said to the newly appointed Chief Editor of the wizarding newspaper.

"And since the Prophet is no longer under the influence of the Ministry, I hope that you will dedicate your writing talent to truth and justice from now on."

"That was my intention," Rita said chuckling and started to rummage through in her drawers only to take out her self-writing quick-quotes-quill.

At the transfiguration Mistress' concerned glance, the reporter quickly added, "Oh, don't worry. I had a serious little talk with my quill concerning her rather vivid imagination. She'll only write down what really has been talked about. I promise."

She then quickly summoned her green glasses and looked at the emerald eyed witch in front of her.

"Now, I have to admit, I don't know why, but this whole secrecy turns me on a bit… would you care to tell me what this is all about, Minerva?"

The transfiguration Mistress pulled out a big green folder from her bag and handed it to the reporter.

"I'd say it's time for justice," she said with a fierce look in her eyes, "but look for yourself."

Rita immediately started skimming through the papers. With each passing page, her expression darkened. Once she had them all finished, the reporter looked at the Headmistress with rather big eyes.

"All this really happened?"

Minerva just nodded. "She had been takin into custody right after the Battle of Hogwarts and – as you probably know – her trial had been held last week," the black haired witch explained. "Once you have gone through everything properly, you will see that despite her public humiliation of muggle born witches and wizards, her mistreatment concerning the children at Hogwarts during her time as Professor is barely known about."

"I can see that," Rita said shaking her head, "How does it come that nobody had ever tried to make her methods public?"

Minerva took a deep breath. "Well, first and foremost because it was during a time when – you included, Rita – only wrote what the Ministry told reporters to write."

The reporter looked quite guilty, but Minerva just continued. "And the other thing is that the students haven't really talked about it at all. I always suspected that the toad used illegal methods, but the students were too scared of her to tell anyone about it. Most of them even kept it a secret from their parents," the emerald eyed witch said, sighing. "I didn't have enough evidence back then, but now I do."

"I can see that," Rita said, quite astonished as she pointed to the pile of papers in front of her.

"It wasn't easy to get the children to talk, but since I wasn't able to protect them then, I hope this will get them at least a little justice. I know it won't make up for anything, but maybe it helps them to fully deal with everything that had happened once everyone knows the truth…" Rita shook her head again. She could tell that the Headmistress still felt guilty for not being able to get the woman arrested earlier, though she probably had done more than anyone else for the children.

Minerva's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "I want the use of her medieval methods to be made public, for everyone to read. That even the ones with a little bit of doubt left will be convinced that her sentence of a lifetime in Azkaban is more than justified."

The chief editor nodded. "You are indeed right. This is something the wizarding community has to know," she said and quickly thought for a moment before looking at the other witch again. "I will write the article myself, if you don't mind, Minerva."

The Headmistress shook her head. "Not at all, Rita. I was actually hoping you would say that. Thank you."

"You didn't really think I would say no to a cover up story like that, did you?"

"One can never be sure," the black haired witch replied.

"Oh Minerva. Had I known about those circumstances at Hogwarts, I would have probably written something about that toad years ago."

Rita looked at the files once more. "Alright. Do you think it's possible to get a private interview with her?" She asked with one eyebrow raised, "I'd really like to interrogate her myself and maybe I'll be able to dig up a little more dirt."

To the reporter's surprise, Minerva chuckled. "I have already talked with the Minister about that. He will grant you access to her cell in Azkaban for a couple of hours."

The reporter laughed. "It seems, Minerva, that you have already assumed I would agree to all of this in advance."

The Headmistress smirked, grabbed her bag and got up from her seat. "Well, perhaps I did."

Rita walked around her desk and accompanied the emerald eyed witch to the door. "Oh, one last thing," she said and the black haired witch turned and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Do correct me when I'm wrong, "the blonde reporter said, a little smile playing around the corners of her lips, "Despite everything, this sounds suspiciously like some kind of personal revenge, Minerva."

The headmistress was obviously torn between smirking and frowning. Her expression settled on something in between the two. "It is. You will know more once you've read all the files. I added some personal notes," she said gestured towards the pile of papers on the desk, "Though I would prefer it if you were to keep my personal desire to see that infuriating pink toad rot in hell to yourself and instead focus on what's important here, Rita."

* * *

A couple of days later Minerva walked through the doors of the Great Hall and was surprised to see that the usually quiet Hogwarts breakfast was disturbed by students loudly discussing something.

"What is all this about, Miss Ravenclaw?" The Headmistress asked the ghost of the young woman at her arrival at the Gryffindor table.

Helena stopped floating, turned around and smiled brightly at her. "See for yourself, Headmistress!" She said enthusiastically and pointed towards the latest edition of the Daily Prophet the children all around them were reading.

"Here you go, Professor McGonagall," said Ginny Weasley and handed the paper to Minerva who smirked contently when she saw the big headline at the front page.

 _ **DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE: Is a lifetime sentence at Azkaban enough?**_ _A cover-up story by Rita Skeeter_

 _Dear Witches and Wizards,_

 _as a redeemed journalist and newly appointed Chief Editor of the Daily Prophet, I have sworn, upon the Dark Lord's defeat, to try everything to make up for all the former articles I have written in a less than – decent – way._

 _Upon her recent imprisonment, I have been given some insight information concerning the real nature of the pink-loving lady. My secret source, however, has requested to remain anonymous._

 _From that moment on I have started to collect evidence ever since. What for, you might ask? Well, the answer is quite simple. To reveal what should have been revealed a long time ago and bring peace and justice to all the people that had also suffered at her hand._

 _The Ex-Undersecretary of the Ministry has been sentenced for a lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban, due to her humiliation and persecution of muggle born witches and wizards. This is, however, not everything._

 _Upon further research I have found out that, during her time as Hogwarts Professor, Dolores Jane Umbridge has knowingly and willingly used physical disciplinary measures to punish the students. There is proof that she frequently forced students to use of a blood-quill in detentions, whose use has been forbidden already centuries ago. Furthermore Umbridge denied the students proper education in Defense against the Dark Arts, humiliated, harassed and tortured children as well as members of the staff, was about to make use of one of the unforgiveable curses and committed attempted murder. (The full list of victims has been listed on page 5.)_

 _I have been given special permission to interview the former undersecretary in her current cell in Azkaban to get a look at her point of few. On the question whether or not she regretted her actions in the past, Umbrigde's only reply was: 'There is nothing to feel the least guilty about. These little monsters got what they deserved and so did everyone else." (A print of the full interview will also be listed on page 5)_

 _I think I have presented enough evidence to make it clear that Dolores Jane Umbridge rightly deserves her own punishment that she is currently fulfilling in Azkaban._

 _The only unanswered question, however, is why in the name of Merlin she didn't immediately receive something like the Dementor's kiss? I have – with permission of all people involved – handed my rather big file of collected evidence to the Wizengamont, demanding another day in curt to discuss Miss Umbridge's verdict again; and hopefully some active measures will be taken._

 _At the end, I can only say thank you to my source, since I couldn't have done this on my own. At this point I also want to apologize for not taking actions sooner, and I advise everyone to talk once more about what had been done to them. Talk to friends, siblings, parents or teachers. Everyone will listen and there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, my dears._

 _ **Until next time, Rita**_

Minerva smiled, secretly thanking Rita for leaving her name out of the article.

"Can you believe this, Professor?" Ginny's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"It's amazing that a simple article helps so many people find peace," The ghostly woman added.

"They all know now that they are not alone. That they are not the only ones who had suffered by the hand of that toad." The young Weasley said smiling at the ghost and Professor

Minerva looked around, and she saw that Helena and Ginny were indeed right. Everywhere people were talking, showing scars, wiping away each other's tears, holding and comforting each other.

"Too bad that Skeeter didn't name her source," Ginny continued thoughtfully and looked also around, "The least we could do was say 'thank you'."

Minerva didn't say anything. She was glad that the article helped the students, but the guilt of not being able to protect her students during Dolores' time at Hogwarts still hasn't completely vanished.

Helena Ravenclaw however, glanced somewhat knowingly towards Minerva. "That is very thoughtful of you, young lady," she spoke to Ginny, "And I am sure that, whoever this source might have been, she would appreciate your words."

Minerva looked thankfully at the ghost, before she floated away to the Ravenclaw House table.

"You know, Professor," the red haired witch added, "I hope Skeeter has collected enough evidence. I really want Umbridge to rot in hell."

Despite her best efforts, Minerva chuckled and patted the younger witch on the shoulder. "Believe me, my dear, so do I."


End file.
